guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lightning Surge
What does this mean? the orb allowed by surge's delay means slighty higher spike damage. '' --Karlos 19:27, 10 December 2005 (UTC) :I think it's the fact that the delay allows you to cast Lightning Orb at pretty much the same time Lightning Surge strikes, allowing for a large spike with the combined damage. — Lunarbunny 20:26, 10 December 2005 (UTC) ::Yeah, but that's not "slightly higher damage." --Karlos 21:05, 10 December 2005 (UTC) :::Orb + four or five other spikers versus surge + orb + four or five other spikers. --Fyren 21:21, 10 December 2005 (UTC) ::::You're assuming PvP. I am not. :) --Karlos 23:44, 10 December 2005 (UTC) :::::The note explicitly says it's talking about PvP. There is no assumption. --Fyren 00:24, 11 December 2005 (UTC) Are you guys sure that removing Surge won't trigger damage + kd? Usually when a hex is removed the end effects happen immediately. --The Uglymancer 17:03, 26 May 2006 :There is a big difference between "when this skill ends" vs "after 3 seconds". One is usual, one is not. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 19:06, 26 May 2006 (CDT) Why is the spike in pvp comment still allowed in there, its counterproductive to Pve'rs trying to start PvP. Putting Lightning Surge on the target 3 secs before the spike is like whispering the other teams monk and telling him who you are going to try to hit... - Former Ruling 22:00, 19 November 2006 (CST) Always fun to use inspire hex on this when a silly dragon essence trys to kill your friendly neighboorhood assasin.--Coloneh RIP 18:45, 25 November 2006 (CST) Stealth update? When was this skill changed from 10 energy to 15 without exhaustion? I thought I would have noticed it if it was in any update notes in the recent past... --Macros† (talk/ ) 18:18, 2 December 2006 (CST) :Game_updates/20061025#Skill_Balance_Changes. Too busy playing NF? ;) — Skuld 18:23, 2 December 2006 (CST) ::Ah, I remember that update. I was rather overwhelmed by it all, I must have missed it. But how can you explain this? :::The data is kept in Template:Lightning Surge — Skuld 19:29, 2 December 2006 (CST) Outdated I believe that this skill is now one of the more useless Elementalist elites - maybe even one of the more useless Air elites. The weekend update to cost 15 with no exhaustion is nice, but it still doesn't have Armor Penetration and, as the notes say, is fairly easily countered. It's okay on bosses with Natural Resistance because the knockdown occurs in ~1 second, but Gale would still be better imho. In PvP, air spike is kind of outdated and I don't think people use this anymore...haven't seen it since forever. However, the one usage it still has left, is that it's one of the only Air Magic spells that deals Lightning damage but has no AP. Which makes it suitable for testing resistance and vulnerability to lightning damage. :) Entropy 11:47, 28 January 2007 (CST) I thought hexes had half duration on bosses. This would make this skill end after 1.5 seconds, but not trigger, because it would have last the full 3 seconds. It doesn't trigger when the hex ends. StatMan 18:24, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :Only Prophecies, and certain storyline bosses have Natural resistance. ANet fixed a bug that prevented such stuff from occurring, so it doesn't matter if it came off early (except by hex removal), the effect will still trigger. --Kale Ironfist 18:52, 18 August 2007 (CDT) errr Not sure where I should have put this but err... Anyone notice anything strange? o_O –Ichigo724 23:13, 3 February 2007 (CST) :...Maybe it's the Unlock system that's broken, not the skill itself. Otherwise, weird. o_O Entropy 01:07, 4 February 2007 (CST) :I suppose report it as a bug. I'm still at full unlock. --Fyren 01:17, 4 February 2007 (CST) ::The same thing happened to me with Lightning Touch, I got it when I logged out though. The Hobo 04:06, 4 February 2007 (CST) when u make a pvp ele they get "loaned" a set of skills and that includes lightning surge its not unlocked but ur pvp ele can use it hovever secondry pvp eles and heros will nedd it unlocked before use Dstroyer 666 04:11, 4 February 2007 (CST) :Each profession is given a set of skills upon PvP creation that you can use even if you don't have them unlocked. These skills are: (Warrior) Sever Artery/Gash, FT, "Charge!", and Healing Signet. Ranger: Distracting Shot, Apply Poison, Barbed Trap, Troll Unguent, and Escape. Monk: Orison, WoH, Healing Touch, Mend Ailment, and Remove Hex. Necromancer: P-bond, Life Siphon, Plague Signet, Vampiric Gaze, and Faintheartedness. Mesmer: Power Spike, Energy Burn/Surge, Drain Enchantment, and Ether Feast. Elementalist: Lightning Strike/Orb/Surge, Aura of Restoration, and GoLE. Assassin: Leaping Mantis Sting, Jungle Strike, Twisting Fangs, Shadow Refuge, and AoD. Ritualist: Spirit Light, Mend Body and Soul, Pain, Wanderlust, and Shadowsong. Paragon: Barbed Spear, Blazing Spear, Anthem of Fury/Flame, and Leader's Comfort. Dervish: Twin Moon Sweep, Vital Boon, Wounding Strike, Pious Haste, and Zealous Renewal. All professions also get Rez Signet, though most likely that will be unlocked anyway. These apply only to primaries --Gimmethegepgun 21:59, 27 April 2007 (CDT) Question Can you cap this outside Kamadan on hard mode? — [[User:Jonny5v|'jonny5v']] (talk | ) 22:42, 26 April 2007 (CDT) :Erm...no, why would you think that? No bosses in that area use Lightning Surge. (T/ ) 22:43, 26 April 2007 (CDT) ::I just thought the Stormbringer dude would have it >.<. I mean all his little minions do =P. Was just wondering — [[User:Jonny5v|'jonny5v']] (talk | ) 08:30, 27 April 2007 (CDT) You can capture this during the fort rankik mission in hard mode, the ele boss has it there I thought all bosses without elites, didnt get any in hard mode for that reason.-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 20:27, 24 May 2007 (CDT) :Lord is right, if a boss doesn't have an elite in normal mode, it won't have an elite in Hard Mode. It's to stop easy skill captures while still makeing hard mode harder. --Gigathrash 19:18, 28 June 2007 (CDT) ::What the hell is fort rankik? --Blue.rellik 07:58, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Its a outpost in proph. :He's commenting on the misspelling. It's properly Fort Ranik. --Shadowcrest 00:37, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Needs a buff Making the knockdown and/or the damage occur whenever the hex ends would be nice. And not overpowered, imo. --Aubee91 16:35, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :I agree, this needs to be bought in line with some of the other Air spells. I have some ideas to improve it, but i dont mean it needs ALL these improvements, just some to make it a bit more useful. As above, making the damage/KD occur when it ends, not only if it lasts full 3 secs. Add 25% AP. Always seemed odd to me this didnt have this effect from the start. decrease energy cost to 10. decrease cast time to 1, or even 3/4. You have to wait 3 secs anyway. Recharge is good imo, maybe increase it a bit to balance it if these improvements were made. Mrjack 18:47, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, seems better: 10e, 1 cast, 15r and 25% AP.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir''']] 12:41, March 17, 2010 (UTC)